The Chronicles of Uncomfortableness
by Illuminated Darkness
Summary: There are some things that Stephenie Meyer didn't write about... and there were some things that Bella Swan didn't witness. Illuminated Darkness gives you four short stories about how awkward reality can be. Four-Shot.


**The Chronicles of  
Uncomfortableness**

**Summary: **There are some things that Stephenie Meyer didn't write about... and there were some things that Bella Swan didn't witness. Illuminated Darkness gives you four short stories about how awkward reality can be...

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Twilight - that right belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to our bestie, Jovana, who is the inspiration for these stories. Primarily, she is the Goddess of weirdness... but, then again, that's why we love her.

**Warning: **This story is dubbed 'Uncomfortable' for a reason. This chapter may have content that disgusts or annoys you. If you are a boy, who has a grudge against the female problems, we suggest you click the 'back' button. Nothing explicit, just mentions of partial adult problems. Such as puberty. You should be fine, though.

_This story is co-written by **x Dark Lady x **and **London-Lola. **__This following chapter is written by **London-Lola.**_

* * *

**I  
An Inconvenient Consequence**

Apart from the fact that she is madly in love with a Vampire, Bella Swan is a normal girl. And she gets normal problems. Girl problems.  
Yet, those 'problems' don't seem all that great when her boyfriend decides to surprise her...and he picked the wrong day to do it.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

The sun cascaded through my open windows, shining like a million flashlights. I groaned, and rolled over, trying to fall back to sleep. My wary attempt was in vain. I sighed, and sat up, rubbing my eyes. Almost instantly, I noticed the absence of my boyfriend. Edward had not stayed last night. He was pulled off by Jasper and Emmet, to hunt. I didn't expect to see him today, but that didn't mean I was going to have any 'Me Time'. I was positive that Alice would come around later. She always did. Rosalie wasn't good company, I suppose.

I looked at the mirror, and cocked my head, letting my messy brown hair fly all over the place. Dad was off fishing today. I would probably go round to the Cullens later, but this morning I would just relax. I hoped. I slowly got out of bed, trying to ignore the dull aching near my lower back. That was when it happened. I felt something wet trickle down between my legs. My eyes widened, and I glanced down at my thighs. Blood - red and sticky - was dribbling down my night gown, staining the white satin. I looked back at my bed, almost fearfully. My bedsheets were soaked with red splotches. I felt faint. I grabbed the blanket, roughly and rand downstairs, fully intending on throwing it in the washing machine. Charlie would have a fit!

Thankfully, the laundry was only across the door. After I disposed of them, I returned to my room, and shut the door. I massaged my temples. Thank god Edward wasn't here! Grimacing, I turned to my bathroom, and turned on the shower tap. The cool water dripped from the head, and I ran a hand through the water. I closed the door, firmly, before stepping behind the shower curtains. After my shower - something that relaxed me beyond belief - I had put on some fresh clothes (and pads, thank you very much) on, and threw the others is the washing machine. Now, I could finally chill, without running around like a headless chicken.

I walked down the stairs and sat on the velvet couch. I pulled out my favourite magazine and stretched, letting the cool air ruffle my hair, slightly. I sat there for ten minutes or so, just reading, when I heard a knock on the door. I sighed, and pulled on my slippers.

_Who could it possibly be?_ I grumbled, mentally. _Alice should've seen my little dilemma. She'd know that I would not want anyone around here, so I hope it's not her!_

I undid the lock on the door and slid the handle down, opening the door. I looked up at the visitor, and gaped. There stood Edward! Out of all the people - Edward! I closed my eyes, annoyed. _Edward. No, not today! Couldn't Alice have told him not to come? No matter how much I loved him, today is not the day for him to skip hunting to see me._

"Good morning, Bella," He smiled, charmingly. I ignored the slight flutter in my heart, and instead, stood there, frozen in shock.

"E-Edward," I stammered, my voice all over the place. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you. We're going to this-" He stopped, and stared at me. He stepped forward, and his voice was serious. "Bella? Is there something wrong?"

"Edward, I do not want you here today." I said, softly. "Go home...hang out with your family...go through Alice's mind...I don't know! Just don't come back until a few days, okay?"

I was practically shouting at him. Edward looked taken aback, and his face was carved into an expression of hurt. I looked away, and slammed the door in his face. He caught it, inches before it locked. He looked at me, pleadingly. "Bella, please tell me what's wrong!"

That look. I couldn't resist that look. "I-I...go ask Alice."

"No. Bella, I want to hear it from you." Edward fixed me with a piercing glare.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms, "Use your nose!"

Edward raised an eyebrow, almost as if he was laughing at my childish tantrum. "What am I supposed to smell?"

"You're the one with 'super-senses'! You tell me." I turned around, refusing to back down.

Edward rolled his eyes, but sniffed the air anyway. His fingers dug into his palms, but other than that he looked impasive. "I smell nothing out of the ordinary, Bella."

"You don't smell blood?" I asked, snarkily.

"Of course I smell your blood. I always smell your blood," he looked at me strangely. "You're human, Bells. Of course you have blood."

"You...you don't have the temptation to kill me?" I could feel myself trembling, and I winced.

"No, why would I?" Edward asked, confused. I looked at him, my eyes blurring over. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I know, I was in his arms, crying my eyes out.

"Bella, calm down," he pleaded, desperately. When I didn't stop crying, he bit out, "That's it! We are going to see Carlisle!"

"No! I'm fine!" I said, frantically. I put my hands on my eyes, and tried to stop the tears. "See?"

Edward didn't move. "Bella, I'm taking you and that is final."

"No, you - fine!" I huffed. I seethed, as he picked me up - _He is so protective of me!_ - and laid me in his Volvo. I buckled my seatbelt, and he took the main seat. He smiled at me, before driving off towards the other end of town. I was so caught up with my 'Worst Case Scenarios', that I didn't notice where we were going. Until I saw the flashing sign that read 'Hospital' zoom past. I gripped the edge of the seat.

"Carlisle...isn't he supposed to be in the hospital?" I asked, unable to hide the growing dread that was settling in my heart.

Edward looked at me, weirdly, "Bella, it is his day off. We're going to our house."

I glared at him, "No _way_! I _refuse_ to get out of the car. There is _no_ way I am setting foot in that house."

"Bella, what is so wrong with going into my house?" He asked, confused and slightly worried. He turned off the engine as he pulled into the driveway.

I turned away. Edward sighed, "Bella, please get out. The least you can do is come talk to Carlisle. You can't keep avoiding your problems. At least tell me."

"Do you want to know that bad? Well, get a nose, Edward." I remarked, rudely.

"Bella," All traces of humour had vanished, and Edward was looking at me, dead serious. "Tell me what is wrong. I can help you."

"Go ask Alice," I could hear my voice rising and I was sure the other Cullens could hear my outburst. I looked out of the window, but none of them came out.

"Alice," Edward hissed. I felt a stab of guilt. He probably thought she had done something to me.

"Yes Edward," She appeared next to him, out of nowhere. She paused and then she started to giggle.

"Would you like to tell me what's happening?" Edward asked, his nostrils flaring.

"You should know what is happening, Edward," Alice smiled, innocently, "_Without_ seeing the future or reading minds."

Edward growled, "I see you've read a new book."

"Yes, it was quite fascinating," Alice winked.

I laughed, "Thanks Alice."

"Fine, since you two refuse to tell me, we will get the doctor of the house to tell me what is wrong. _Carlisle_!"

Carlisle snaked his way through the house, and appeared next to Edward in seconds. "Edward, you asked for my services?"

"Yes - I would like to know what is wrong with Bella," he looked at me, concern shining in his eyes.

Carlisle grinned, mirthfully, "Nothing is wrong with Bella, but I _do_ know why she does not want to be here."

"Carlisle, I don't have time for games," Edward massaged his temples and held me close, "Bella came to me, crying and refusing to come here. I want to know what is wrong."

"I think that is Bella's choice," Carlisle replied, serenely, "That is, if you cannot figure it out yourself."

Emmett, laughed from the doorway (it seemed that he and the rest of the Cullens got 'pulled in' by the entertainment), "Aw, Eddy! Aren't you the smart one?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and fixed me with a frosty look, "And here you call me ignorant. We can smell it over here, Edward."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Edward tightened his grip around me, and I glared at him.

Esme smiled kindly, "You don't have to get worried Edward, it is not that serious."

"I must admit, I don't think you use your nose. Well, not since you met your lovely lady Isabella," Emmett laughed. I started to blush. "Look, I can even make Bella blush!"

"Oh shut up Emmett. I was embarrassed before you even opened your mouth," I said, huffily.

"Touche, touche," Emmett smirked.

I growled, "I have every right to be, _non-hormonal vampire._"

"Well I suppose you're full of them," Emmett retorted.

Jasper laughed, softly, "You know, Bella, you are rather...hormonal today."

"Shut up," I crossed my arms. Esme and Carlisle shot me a sympathetic look.

Alice, on the other hand, was looking at Edward, gleefully. "It looks like Edward is finally figuring out what's wrong."

"Bella...are you worried about coming here...because you have your...period?" Edward asked sceptically. I went deep red with embarrassment.

"Yes," I squeaked in a small voice. All the Cullens started laughing, except for Edward who looked just as embarrassed as I was.

"Bella, you do realise we are not attracted to dead blood?" Edward commented, wringing his hands.

I stared at him. "What?"

Emmett started laughing, and I shot him a dark look. "How am I supposed to know that? I thought you drank any blood, it's not like I did a mythology class on _Vampire 101_!"

Edward laughed and kissed my forehead. "Oh, Bella!"

**~ End of Pt 1 ~**

* * *

**Dark Lady: **Wow, my lovely friend Lola did a great job here! I tweaked up some parts, but it is still great! Hehe. I can't wait to do my part in the 'Uncomfortable Chronicles'. Once again, a quick thanks to the lovely Jovana. And, if you liked this chapter, please review! We'll give you Vampire-pops! :)

**London-Lola: **Wow, that changed a bit since I wrote it but that was like a month ago, so I hope you like this one as much as me. I know it gross but every girl goes through it. We all know what it can be like. Thanks to Jovana. Please Review.


End file.
